The Coming of Feanor And The Maiar
by DeletingAcc
Summary: [being completely rewritten] A legally blind authoress and nerd trips and falls over two suspicious cardboard boxes on her front porch. Part of the Plush Toy Collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Firstly this could not have been made possible without the genius of CrackinAndProudOfIt whom (I believe) is the inventor of this wonderful Collaboration. I will try to make this fic as much like my life as I can, I am truly visually disabled, I do have PTSD and I do live in a cramped and cluttered condo with my mom and sisters.

Chapter 1  
The strangest Text-Message

It was one of those annoyingly chilly early fall evenings, the one where you have to forgo sandals and nice loose and comfortable summer-wear for long sleeves and skin-covering garments. Our unlikely heroine and the authoress sat on a park-swing, pale hair forcibly bound up and out of her Germanic face earbuds in her ears blaring Within Temptation at a rather too high volume. This was why, when her small dumb-phone nestled safely in her belt-pack went off like something out of a scifi-movie she did not hear it. Well that was one of the reasons, but we digress.

The swing holding Katya went back and forth vigorously for a good twenty minutes more before the plump young woman brought it to a slow halt, removing one blue earbud and turning her music down too a more respectable volume and snaking the unused earbud around her neck. She then pulled out her phone, and her fifteen x loupe magnifier to read its screen.

I wonder if anyone's sent me any tweets, she mused as she slid out the phone's keyboard seeing that indeed she did have a new text message. She tapped the center button without looking at it and read, scrolling the little magnifier back and forth across the screen.

"Congratulations, LadyAnnatar, you have been selected to" - she pulled the loupe away and slammed her phone shut. "Stupid spammers," she muttered as she put her phone back in her belt-pack, switched her current music to some relaxing Yuki Kajiura and got off the swing. She folded up her towel she used to keep her clothing from becoming stained and put it in her small cloth backpack, along with her drawing supplies and small computer. She then opened her cane, a long white stick made up of gradually thinning tubes of something or other and began to slowly and carefully make her way toward the sidewalk and road leading away from the swings.

She refused to call the lot of land between several houses a "park", there wasn't enough green in the place for that. Not that any of it could be seen right now, as it was dark and Katya was nearly as blind as a bat.

Using familiar lights and half-seen shapes to determine her route, she began the several-streets walk home to her house, or rather the condo that was now her mother and younger sisters' home.

Finally, Katya rounded the corner and strode quickly and comfidently up to the front door, now having enough light to see by. This does not however, make up for having a twenty degree visual field in only one eye. Her best friend would have scolded her for not making use of her cane, as she was supposed to, instead of just carrying it like a wizard's staff. This was why. she soon found herself with skinned hands and cramped muscles do to having fallen over two stacked six-and-a-half foot long cardboard boxes lying horizontally a few feet before her condo's front door.

"ow!" she complained, relieved that at least she hadn't fallen on her cane and snapped it. She crawled off the boxes, staring down at them, guessing they were probably for her mom, she should just put them upright near the bench on their patio and go inside, except her phone chose that moment to go off.

Pulling out phone and magnifier once more she read her newest text message.

"LadyAnnatar," it read, "as the font used for the packages may be too small for your eye to see we at F.A.U.L.T.T.Y. have taken it upon ourselves to send you your packages' text by SMS."

My packages? Katya asked mentally as she read the text message, idly wishing such a thing as SMS-label readers existed. She put down her phone and shifted one of the boxes, also pulling out a bright L.E.D. flashlight to illuminate her magnifier, squinting at the oh too tiny font on one of the box's stickers. The address was to her, or at least her penname, along with her street address, the return address was simply that of Famous Authors' Using Living Toys To Thank you.

Her phone went off again, presumably with the packing tag's text in the incoming message. Katya ignored it.

"Alright, the postal service is supposed to not even pick up mail if it doesn't have a return-address on it..." Katya's musings were interrupted by the top box, the one she had knocked askew in her ever so graceful fall, beginning to move.

Katya couldn't believe it at first, so she put out a hand to touch the box, it did indeed quiver slightly, as if something alive was trying to get out.

Oh no, she thought backing away, animals were not her strong point, they tended to move too fast and she couldn't see where and in which direction they might move next. Her phone went off again.

Katya whipped out the phone plus magnifier and read the newest message.

"We at F.A.U.L.T.T.Y. would advise you to open one of your packages" the message read.

"They're not..." she began as the package which had moved shifted more forcefully, eventually blowing open in a shower of packing peanuts.

A person sat up amid the pieces of cardboard and peanuts, artfully picking the clingy things out of his flowing golden hair. Of course Katya would probably not see all this as her vision isn't the best. She would see the person's arm moving but not what he or she would have been doing.

"Where," the most beautiful and annoyed male voice Katya had ever heard began, "am I, and what are these?" the question was asked in a tone suggesting the gravest of insult to one's dignity.

"What...what are what?" Katya asked the man, for she knew it was a man, by the voice.

"These," he intoned softly holding up something in his hand. Katya Immediately reached out a hand to take the thing to figure out what it was. Not being able to see well really can make life difficult.

The beautiful man handed over the object he held. Katya tookk it.

"Packing peanuts. They're used in shipping to keep stuff from being broken," the young woman explained.

The man rose to his feet, making a downward gesture with one arm (this Katya saw) and causing all the peanuts on his glorious person to fall to the ground (this Katya did not see).

Katya could see at least from his shape and his hair that he wore robes and in her mind, this equaled intense attractiveness, though she could not see the other's face, not unless she was quite close, too close, most likely.

"You have not answered my question," the man said, a note of coldness creeping into his liquid voice.

"Uh...Virginia in the USA. And you just survived being transported in a box with styrofoam," Katya replied.

"I take it thus is the name of this substance," he prodded some peanuts with a embroidered slippered toe, though this as usual was lost on our visually-impaired authoress.

"Yeah," Katya replied guessing what he meant. Just then the other box began to shift. "You have a friend," Katya noted worry in her voice as she reached out to touch the other package.

"That depends," the golden-haired man replied.

"You wouldn't happen to have any scissors would you?" Katya asked as the other box under her hand continued to shift.

"No, I have nothing but the clothing I wear, though I suppose I could open the box," the man replied amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, please do..." Katya replied, afraid of what insanity might be lurking in the second box.

Unseen to Katya, the man moved his hands in a parting motion, the second box falling open and a tall figure leaping out, packing peanuts blown from one end of the patio to the other in this new person's violent erruption.

"SAURON!" the newcomer yelled in a powerful male voice. "You dare stand here before me?!"

Katya confused by all the unseen motion shifted back toward the sidewalk as the new man made his scene. She also cringed when he yelld out the name given to her favorite Maia by the Elves loud enough for the entire condo complex to hear in her opinion.

The front door to her Polish neighbors opened and Jadviga stuck her head out, she was a redheaded woman, she stared at the two men before closing her door again.

A moment later, the front door to Katya's own condo opened and her sister, let's call her Emily, since she does like that name, stood in the doorway, now Katya cannot see her face, so she wouldn't know if the latter was bleary eyed or even bearing an angry expression. Her voice was enough though.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she half-shouted, scowling at the two men and stepping out the front door, probably thinking they might cause Katya some unwanted trouble.

"You may rest when all is at peace but Sauron stands before you!" the second man intoned to Emily vehemently a mad light (unseen by Katya) burning in his gray eyes. He wore dark clothing, his hair was black and unbound, and perhaps just a little wild.

Katya gulped, feeling afraid as Emily wouldn't just stop at shouting. And she had a strange feeling that she half-knew the two who now stood among the packing peanuts and bits of cardboard box, though she could not say how. And they knew how to fight, truly fight, not just schoolyard tumbling, actual life-ending combat that just might leave Emily dead.

"Come now, Feanaro, be at peace, I am rather limited in my abilities, as you might know if you had not been rotting away in Namo's halls." The first man laughed, the sound rich and full.

Emily looked from one man to the other. "Katya, you'd better come inside." At that moment Katya's phone went off.

She grabbed it and magnifier and began to read the newest message.

"It would behoove you to re-read the first message we sent you." Katya sighed flipping back to her inbox and finding the "Congratulations LadyAnnatar" message and opening it again. She read, and read and read. This was no simple one-hundred-and-fourty character text message it went on for what seemed a good while, outlining the program, the plushies (who didn't look very plushy at the moment, though again, Katya could not see this) and the liabilities which could be incurred upon the participant. What made her scroll up were the two names listed as the plush-toys being sent to her: Mairon, and Feanor.

Katya promptly dropped both phone and magnifier, the latter rolling on its side to rest at Mairon's feet, that was the only person the blonde man, no Elf, or Maia rather, could be. Mairon.

Katya sat down hard from her kneeling position, in shock. She didn't even really register Feanor and Emily's raised voices for a long moment, at least there were no fists flying.

"You had better leave my sister alone you - !" Emily named Feanor something rather disgraceful in the modern tongue of gansta slang.

"Did I not just inform - " Mairon asked mildly in between Emily's and Feanor's arguing voices.

"Katya," Emily interrupted Mairon, "just come inside...I can call the police on these two hoes," she glared at Feanor and Mairon, but as usual Katya could not see this. Mairon wore a haughtily displeased expression as if to say, "how dare this human woman interrupt me?".

Katya did not move, shock tends to do that to a person.

"Lady Katya, was that your name?" Feanor turned to her, "if I may," he reached down and gripped Katya's shoulder.

Katya jerked out of his grip, startled out of her shock and halfway toward a pannick attack, post-traumatic-stress-disorder also does that to a person.

Feanor frowned before turning his attention back to Sauron.

Katya stood shakily. "No," she replied to her sister. "I'm not supposed to let them out of my sight, or out of hearing rather."

"What the, " Emily then cursed, "you know these, "she cursed again.

"Yeah, they're...friends..." Katya replied unshakily, "from the anime table at school. They were just pulling a pre-Halloween prank..." she lied, knowing there was no way her sister would even believe or possibly understand the truth.

"Take your friends somewhere else and don't be loud when you come home!" And with that, Emily slammed the front door in Feanor's face.

"What an insolent little speck of - " Mairon never got the chance to finish his sentence as Feanor whirled about to face him.

"You will depart to do your vile deeds elsewhere," he hissed slowly.

Katya finally picked up her phone again and offered it to Feanor. "Mairon has to stay," she insisted, "You two are my charges, according to this."

Feanor snatched the phone and read, maneuvering the buttons as if the Noldo had used one all his life, his eyes flicking back and forth as he read.

Katya not able to see this, tried not to watch Mairon too closely, but it was hard, he was Mairon after all, and maybe even arrayed in his Annatar fana as well.

"Iluvatar burn Mandos - !" the Noldo cried his voice strangled with emotion and barely controlled fury throwing the phone.

Mairon caught the device effortlessly and began to read also. "Do control yourself, Feanaro," he intoned in that annoyed and yet somehow indifferently cool voice Katya had always imagined the Maia possessing. "I could be Melkor himself," he added wickedly, his face brightening up in a smile unseen by our authoress.

Feanor's face went white and he actually shut up. Katya, ducking past the Maia and Elf, hurried inside on the pretense of grabbing a broom to sweep up the packaging mess but really to pet her cat Andre and to have a moment to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Spring Cleaning

Katya sagged against the closed front door for a long moment, trying to catch her breath from the shock of the situation and Feanor's unlooked-for gripping of her shoulder. Andre meowed loudly as he came toward her. She folded herself down on the floor to pet him, eventually scooping him up in her arms to squeeze him tight. What would Mom say to this, and even if she were alright with it, where the hell would Mairon and Feanor, sleep? She and Emily already shared a room and her youngest sister, let us call her Kristina, did have her own room, but she was thirteen and a girl. Mom had her own room too of course. So that left the main living room which was crowded full of unpacked boxes and miscellaneous junk and a baby-grand piano.

Katya shifted as she felt the front door give behind her, one of her new charges was attempting to enter the condo. She got up, still holding Andre and stepped out of the way, closing her and Emily's door and the bathroom door next to it.

It was Mairon who entered the condo first, raising an (unseen by Katya) golden eyebrow at the cramped little hallway and the disorganized insanity beyond. Feanor followed him in.

Andre struggled trying to get away from the two new male newcomers, Katya let him go and he raced away into the living area with all its boxes and piano.

Mairon placed a hand on the door to Katya and Emily's room, bright light shimmering there for a moment. "No sound will enter that room," he spoke softly nonetheless as he passed our authoress and made his way into the main living space, glancing about.

Katya flushed hot with embarrassment as the Maia surveyed the clutter wishing she could sink into the floor.

"This is your home," Feanor intoned softly, "and the other girl your kinswoman?"

"Yes," Katya replied stiffly still filled with embarrassment at the state of her home and having her favorite Silmarillion characters (sans Melkor) walking about in it. Thank GOD Melkor wasn't here, she wasn't sure she could stand that.

Feanor walked past her, to find Mairon standing before Kristina's door, palm upon it performing the same silencing spell, he too glanced around at the general disarray before moving some folded clothing from a kitchen chair and placing it on a box. He seated himself gracefully.

"Might you have anything to drink?" the Noldo asked as Mairon walked back over to the cluttered kitchen table.

"This place has no order," Mairon interjected vehemently scowling though Katya could not see it.

Katya flushed all over again. "Sorry..." she squeaked, her face turning even more crimson she was sure.

Feanor laughed. "Well if it irks you, such a disorganized space is a good thing," he pointed out.

"Nay, not so," Mairon retorted his voice still strongly opposed and soft, in this case.

Katya once again slipped between them to fetch a drink for Feanor and something for herself too. She poured glasses of her Harris Teeter brand iced-tea and brought them over to the table, picking up a few random food boxes whose labels she couldn't read without her magnifier and taking too much time as it was, and set the glasses in their place. She carried the boxes over to the closet-style pantry and dumped them in there.

She then cleared off another chair for Mairon and slid behind a familiar leaning stack of half-filled boxes to sit against the wall.

The Maia did not take the chair, nor did he ask for anything to drink, he just stood near the table and Feanor, gazing about himself, thinking.

Katya sipped her iced-tea and for a time there was blessed silence as Feanor drank his own tea and Mairon contemplated. At last, the Maia spoke.

"Finish your tea, If I must dwell here, it shall not be in such disorder," he commanded to Katya. Feanor erupted.

"And who said you should be the one to command here, Sauron?" he demanded angrily rising swiftly from his chair, Impressions-glass slamming the wooden table and sloshing sweet Southern-Style tea about the glass's base.

"And I thought I broke dishes," Katya muttered. Feanor and Mairon ignored her for the moment.

"I am a Maia," Mairon replied smoothly. "You are but an Elf, and our hostess but a mortal. If I am to live in a place such as this," he repeated, "it shall be orderly."

And that was how Katya and Feanor (and Mairon too for that matter) found themselves going through boxes and disgarding or finding new homes for various objects until the living space with its furnature was clear of cluttter.

Mairon had entered the tiny L-shaped kitchen and was perusing the fridge's contents before pouring himself a glass of water, having noted where the glassware was kept. He brought it over to his seat at the newly cleared kitchen table and seated himself.

Feanor glanced between Katya and the Maia. "I would hope you have some sort of bedrolls on which we might sleep?" he asked

Katya nodded, moving to collect such materials and get them washed, one at least she knew the location of, her personal sleeping bag, draped over her deck-chair out on the secondary patio. She went out the French doors (now that a person could actually get to them) and brought the sleeping bag inside.

After all the bedding was in the wash, she went outside with a broom, dustpan and garbage bag to clean up the mess from the peanuts and box-bits.

She listened to some Enya while doing this particular chore and tried to figure out what the heck she was going to tell her Mom when she got home from work in the morning, or better yet after her mother had slept.

She'll know Elves when she sees them, even if she thinks it's just costuming at first. Perhaps having a mom who did like LotR wasn't such a good thing in the long run.

The front door opened and Mairon stood there watching her.

Katya, flushing tied up the garbage bag and looked in his direction. "Yeah?" she finally asked.

"Feanaro seems to insist only those of us whom a given mortal might consider as beings of worth and liking would find ourselves in such a position," he mused as he leaned casually against the open door-jam.

Katya placed the bag against the bench and sat, leaning against the back slats of the outdoor piece of furnature. "I suppose so, I'd never even heard of this FAULTTY until I read the box label but..." she trailed off, feeling her face redden again.

"Why Feanaro?" the Maia asked. "I certainly understand why you admire me. Why him?" the Maia demanded, almost as if having Feanor here wounded him in some way.

"He is Feanor..." Katya replied awkwardly. "Creator of the Silmarilli, and one who's temperamental nature I'd not want anywhere near my house!" she laughed, nervously. "If I'd known this would happen - even could happen - I would have picked you and the calmest most sane elf I could think of."

Mairon simply nodded before going back inside. Katya got up and followed him. To her surprise Feanor had transferred the bedding to the dryer and had turned the machine on. He was sitting at the kitchen table with one of Mom's encyclopaedias laid open before him along with his iced-tea glass.

"Hoping to find something interesting?" Mairon asked, disdainfully as he seated himself in his own chair, his glass of Britta water still where he had left it.

Katya yawned, what time was it, she pulled out her phone and checked, almost five in the morning. "You two don't need me to set up your pallets..." she began.

"No," Feanor remarked as he flipped a page in the encyclopaedia. "Do sleep. I will keep an eye on Sauron. If he is here with me, he isn't causing trouble," the Noldo's gray eyes flashed, unseen by Katya, but assuredly the case nontheless.

Katya went into her and Emily's room as quietly as possible, changed into a night-gown and crawled under her covers...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Fast-Talking

The first thing our visually-impaired authoress noticed as she began to wake up was the smell of bacon and eggs.

What the, she thought groggily wondering why Emily would want to cook any of that at this hour it was just past getting light outside her window which lay at the head of her headboard-less bed. She sat up and grabbed some clothing. Changing quickly she went to stick her head out of her and Emily's bedroom door.

People were in her kitchen. Tall people. And her littlest thirteen-year-old sister, Kristina, sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast before school.

Katya walked into the main living area last night's craziness flooding her mind as she saw the clean and cleared space that was their living-room/dining-room.

Mairon managed to lounge against the pantry door looking rather bemused as Feanor deftly handled spatulas, pans and other various cooking implements with great skill, alas, these things were unseen by our authoress, but one can guess what a person next to a stove is doing as their arms move about and wonderful smells float over to her nose.

"I didn't know you could cook..." Katya said staring in Feanor's direction, eye-contact was a thing well lost on her.

"Naturally I am - " he began, but Mairon cut him off.

"An expert chef," he finished for the Noldo, tilting his head just slightly in Kristina's direction.

Feanor scowled. "I need not compliments from one such as yourself," he remarked acidly to Mairon before turning back to his breakfast preparations.

Katya sank into the chair Mairon had used last night and just groaned, head sinking into her hands. She was sure Emily had gone to pick up Mom from work and was a little surprised her sister hadn't called the cops on Mairon and Feanor and that they were still here. Maybe it was the new clean state of their condo, she supposed glumly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clinking of a plate being set on the table before her.

"You really should eat," Feanor intoned, leaning over her, a smile in his voice and perhaps even on his face.

Katya glanced down, she saw yellow circle-like smudges that were probably eggs, brown scraggly ones that were probably bacon and some white squares which would be toast.

"Thanks," Katya replied picking up a fork which had been laid next to her plate, beginning to eat.

Kristina finished her own food and got up, hurrying back to her room to collect her school-bag, throwing Feanor a dark look (unseen by Katya) as she crossed the living area.

Katya ate, surprised how amazing her breakfast food was, she normally didn't particularly like the stuff but Feanor had flavored it amazingly.

"This is good!" Katya intoned with reverence between mouthfuls of eggs.

"Of course it is!" the Noldo replied, "I prepared it, did I not?" He sauntered back into the kitchen past a still lounging Mairon.

"Do not expect me to do such menial work," the Maia half muttered.

"You did aid us in the work last night," Feanor pointed out as he got to work on flipping pancakes.

"Only because I cannot bare disorder," Mairon replied distastefully, coming over to sit at Kristina's vacant place, sliding her plate away from himself.

Katya finished her own food getting up to take her and Kristina's dishes to the sink and make sure they found their way into the dishwasher. She then walked back to her room to get her music and a cola. She was going to need it.

Sitting down at the table again she popped the tab and took a long sip of the stingy and caffeinated drink.

Kristina hurried out of her room saying "Bye Katya!" as she did so, heading out the front door to catch her bus.

No one spoke as Feanor finished his cooking and Katya got up to help him load the dishwasher and show him the magic that was steel-wool for the skillet he had cooked with. After that was done she returned to the table with her cola and just waited.

Feanor joined her with a glass of tea and went back to perusing that encyclopaedia from earlier.

It was Mairon who first noticed the front door opening as Feanor was ensconced in his book and Katya in her music.

He was the first to see the tired woman enter the main living space and stop, frowning at him and the Noldo.

"Good morning," the Maia began evenly, he saw the woman's hazel eyes flick between himself Feanor and Katya once more and then over the clean and organized living area.

"Did you...?" she began tiredly, gesturing at the missing clutter and boxes.

"Of course," Mairon replied evenly. "I refuse to dwell in such a disorderly abode."

Katya's mom glared, opening her mouth to let out the earth shaking yell which all of her children know her well to possess. This was probably why Emily was waiting outside for everything to blow over.

Mairon reached over and deftly pressed the pause button on Katya's little blue match-box sized mp3-player.

Katya took out her earbuds and glanced about, now filled with apprehension. "Hi Mom," she managed to say, surprisingly as usually when her mom got started she found it better to just weather the storm until she was done and not say anything.

"What is going on?" Katya's mom demanded angrily. "Who are these two?"

Mairon rose to come around Feanor's chair. "We are Elves," he intoned softly and almost dangerously, his blue eyes alight, he used a slim finger to shift his shimmering hair aside, baring one gracefully pointed ear.

Katya's mom stared at it for a long moment as if trying to see where the prosthesis had been attached.

Feanor rose also. "I would not expect you to take his word but this is the case and my word," his gray eyes blazing, "is not to be taken lightly. For I am - "

"He's Elrond!" Katya cut in, "as in the real thing..." Feanor scowled at Katya, but the latter could not see it.

"Elves aren't real," Katya's mom replied still staring between Feanor and Mairon. Feanor became very angry. He had enough sense left to remember that he was supposed to be some Elf named Elrond.

"I am quite real," his voice blazed with his anger. "I am an Elda! I am Elrond!" he added for good measure.

Mairon tried to keep from laughing at Feanor's attempt to portray his own kinsman, though he knew not that this was the case.

"And I suppose he's supposed to be Legolas?" Katya's mom asked dryly.

"Yeah," Katya replied.

Mairon vaguely remembered the son of Thranduil having dark hair and was quite certain his current fana looked nothing like to that Elf.

"I must be dreaming," Katya's mom insisted as she watched "Legolas" and "Elrond".

"You are quite awake," Feanor replied his rage ebbing somewhat. Katya was glad none of her family's glassware was anywhere near the Noldo's strong if delicately shaped hands.

Katya's mom rubbed her eyes and then walked past the Elves and her daughter down the small hallway that lead to her room, closing the door with an audible click.

Katya sagged in her chair as two pairs of Ardean eyes glared at her, she could not see the expressions, but she could feel the heat of their gazes on her.

"I am Feanor, not this Elrond, my rightful name is good enough!" he snapped. "Why must we hide ourselves?" his contempt was quite audible.

"Perhaps she is familiar only with tales of the Third Age and those two names she knew," Mairon suggested, "but I would not be likened to some ill-gotten Elf-princeling," his voice held scorn. "And his hair is dark, not fair as is mine," he adds frowning questioningly at Katya. She heard the question in his voice and sighed.

"There was a...famous adaption made of your last struggle to rule Middle-earth, Legolas had pale hair in that so everyone associates him with that particular coloring."

"I see," Mairon replied cooly before moving to sit down at the kitchen table again. Feanor sat also, going back to the encyclopaedia.

Katya sipped her soda for a time before she rose and went to her room to get her computer. She returned to the table just as the front door opened and Emily came in. Emily scowled at Feanor and Mairon before going to sit on the folded-up futon before the family's new and first ever wide-screen TV. She flipped the set on, searching for something to watch.

Katya grimaced, she really did hate TVs. She flipped open her laptop and plugged in her headphones, intent on blocking out the extraneous noise. Mairon placed a hand on her wrist.

"I think I know a thing you might wish to learn," he mused. Feanor glanced up from his book.

"No," he growled, keeping his voice low as not to interrupt Emily with her talking-box.

"What I would teach her is not a vile thing, Feanaro," Mairon laughed slightly, greatly enjoying the Noldo's reaction, his attempt to contain his anger.

"Teach..." Katya asked, trying not to flush with embarrassment and feelings of unworth.

"Naturally, if I shall be forced to stay here for an indefinite amount of time, I would like someone whith whom I can speak the Pure Black Speech," the Maia replied leaning back in the factory-made kitchen chair and just looking utterly out of place.

"The - !" Feanor made a choking sound in his disbelief and renewed fury. Katya tried not to laugh.

"What know you already?" Mairon asked as if Feanor had not so much as uttered a sound. Katya thought for a moment.

"The inscription on your Ring," Katya replied hoping the subject wouldn't upset the Maia too much.

"Ring...?" Feanor demanded from across the table.

"Yes," Mairon replied tightly. "If you had been paying attention to the news from the other newly arriving fear in Mandos' Halls you would know about my Ring, or lack thereof," he finished dryly. Feanor only scowled murderously at the Maia. Katya was glad Emily was absorbed in her TV and couldn't see that particular look on Feanor's face, assuming it was worse or different than the one Emily had first seen when the Elf had pronounced Mairon to be Sauron at the top of his voice for everyone to hear. "If we might continue..." The Maia considered Katya's computer for a long moment.

Katya pulled up a text-document and typed in the Ring inscription deftly. Mairon nodded before beginning to recite it softly. The recitation was greeted by the audible smack of the back of Feanor's chair greeting the high counter behind it as it fell backwards in the Elf's fury. He had lept to his feet eyes blazing.

"I shall not sit here and permit my ears to be assaulted by such filth!" He turned and stormed from the condo, slamming the front door loudly.

"That guy has serious anger problems," Emily noted from next to the TV.

"Yeah," Katya replied. "You could say that."

"Let him be, he cannot appreciate the work I have done in the construction of my tongue," Mairon intoned softly. "Now, perhaps you are aware of the sintax?"

Katya decided to forget about Feanor for now, how much trouble could he get into? Besides he was probably just having a walk to cool off. He'd be back soon. And then there was the fact that Mairon had offered to teach her the Pure Black Speech. That certainly didn't happpen every day, and so our authoress attended to Mairon's question vigorously, pointing out what she knew.

They spent a pleasurable morning and early afternoon ensconced in the Pure Black Speech, during which Emily left for work and things quieted down, at least until Kristina got home from school around two-thirty.

Kristina came in the front door (whose sticking Feanor had fixed at some point or other) and saw Katya and Mairon at the kitchen table.

"Oh," she said and then proceeded to her bedroom closing the door.

Katya sighed worriedly. "I suppose we should go find Feanor," she saved her document and closed it. Mairon looked less than pleased but Katya could not see the expression.

"Feanor is quite capable of caring for himself," the Maia retorted in mild distaste.

Right, Katya thought, until he does something stupid which lands him in jail with no ID or legal proof of existance. Smacking her head against a mental wall, she berated herself for not keeping an eye on the most egotistical and violent Elf to ever dwell in Arda. Katya headed back to her room to grab her cane and belt-with her phone, also putting her computer away.

"We are not wasting time seeking Fenaro," Mairon called from the kitchen table.

"Yes we are!" Katya called back in her newly learned Pure Black Speech, stumbling over some of the non-English like phonemes but managing nonetheless.

The Maia came to stand in the doorway to the overly squished up bedroom. "There is no we," he replied in English. "I see no need for the rushing about and locating of Feanaro, he is a grown Elf he can care for himself, or die, again."

Katya grimaced. "But this isn't Middle-earth. This is the US, Feanor could end up in real trouble if he's not found, and if you won't come I'll just go alone." Katya turned to the front door opening it.

"Feanaro is no concern of mine" the Maia replied as he strode back to the kitchen table and sat down. "I will see you when you return."

"Some help you are!" she called to Mairon as she left the house trying to decide where Feanor might have gone and praying to whomever might be up there that he hadn't gotten himself locked up or worse, though the locking up would be bad enough. She headed across the street and in the direction of the closest shopping center.


End file.
